Amor perfeito
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Songfic que fala do instante em que Severo Snape descobriu ser amado por Hermione Granger.


Amor Perfeito - Dois a Um
    
    
    Por Sarah Snape
    
    
    _Fecho os olhos
    Pra não ver passar o tempo
    Sinto falta de você
    _

Como as ações de ontem podem influenciar no hoje e no amanhã, refletia Severo Snape enquanto observava muito discretamente a mesa da Grifinória. Não queria saber o porquê, mas desde algum tempo, dar aulas para a Grifinória havia se tornado uma tortura. Uma tortura ainda maior quando se tratava da turma do sétimo ano. Harry Potter, sempre o super protegido do diretor. Neville Longbotton, o desastrado de sempre. Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil sempre com fofoquinhas pelos cantos e mais, principalmente a Sabe-tudo Granger. Hermione Granger... Talvez ela fosse o problema... Ele não gostava de sua prepotência perante aos demais. Até quando tentava ajudar o imbecil do Longbotton, ela encontrava um jeito de se sobrepor aos outros. A sua voz, que sempre lhe soara irritante, agora tinha o inesperado poder de lhe deixar sem saber o que fazer.. E mais, o óbvio interesse com o qual ela o observara estava se tornando cada vez mais intrigante. Ela estava entre os colegas conversando, e sorria. Seu sorriso parecia um raio de sol... Mas ela era irritante, era a sabe-tudo insuportável e encrenqueira. Da menina do primeiro ano, para a moça do sétimo ela havia mudado muito pouco. Era bonita, realmente, mas diferentemente das demais, não procurava resolver seus problemas fazendo quaisquer tipos de charmes, sempre buscava resolver seus problemas com inteligência. Vivia enfurnada na biblioteca estudando, ao contrário de todos os outros concluintes que tentavam fazer nos últimos meses de colégio aquilo que não havia feito nos outros sete anos. 

Severo Snape procurava esconder de si mesmo os sentimentos que vinha sentindo pela garota. Ela se tornara séria, muito séria e deveras contida. Suas amizades eram as mesmas, e não procurava perder tempo com coisas que não fossem absolutamente necessárias. Levava suas funções de monitora-chefe muito a sério. Poderia ser vista tarde da noite patrulhando os corredores. E logo de manhã cedo, estudando compenetrada na biblioteca. Poderia ver o seu sorriso numa aula de Herbologia, o desgosto nas aulas de vôo, e óbvio interesse com o qual ela lhe observava nas aulas. Tinha verdadeiro receio de pensar a respeito. Porque seu primeiro e seu último pensamento de cada dia eram dedicados àquela moça? O que ela tinha que possuía a capacidade de deixá-lo tão sem ação como se tivesse voltado a ser um adolescente? 
    
    _Anjo bom, amor perfeito
    No meu peito
    Sem você não sei viver
    _

Hermione Granger, fechou o livro que estava lendo, e ficou olhando para frente. Por qual maldição não conseguia tirar aquele homem da cabeça? Na verdade da cabeça até ela conseguia, mas do coração estava cada vez mais difícil. Realmente, ele não tinha nada de absurdamente interessante, gostava de incomodá-la, e parecia ter se afeiçoado a isso mais ainda nos últimos tempos. Era coincidência demais, estarem quase sempre nos mesmos lugares, se encontrando nos corredores, e ainda ter que aturar as piadinhas más, dele. Não era a pessoa a quem poderia dizer como ideal para ela. Não era alguém a quem pudesse se quer chamar de "amigo". Ele não era seu amigo, ele poderia ser tido como seu principal carrasco.. Mas incrivelmente se tornara seu amor. Ela passara a observá-lo com óbvio interessante durante as aulas, e era inegável que o professor Snape era alguém interessante. Como aquilo acontecera, verdadeiramente ela não sabia. Passara a admirá-lo, quando soube todos os perigos que enfrentava, e ainda mais a coragem dele, em algo que as pessoas consideravam depreciativo. Ele fora Comensal da Morte e o deixara de ser. E só alguém muito corajoso teria feito isso... Correndo todos os riscos... o que se iniciara como uma espécie de admiração infantil havia se transformado em amor.. Mas justo por ele? Por quê? 
    
    
    _Vem que eu conto os dia__s_
    
    _Conto as horas pra te ver_
    
    _Eu não consigo te esquecer
    __Cada minuto é muito tempo
    Sem você, sem você...
    _

Aquela moça tinha o poder de fazê-lo se sentir um adolescente bobo e inábil. Era a mais absoluta verdade. Alguém como ele, tão controlado de si, perdia completamente o controle quando ela estava perto... Quando tinha que dar aulas para ela, suas mãos suavam e seu coração tremia como se fosse um adolescente. E de qualquer modo, dizem que as paixões não envelhecem. Não, nunca havia se sentido assim antes. Ansiava cada segundo em que pudesse estar perto daquela moça, que mal passava de uma menina e que na melhor das hipóteses tinha metade de sua idade. O que pensar disso? Como alguém assim, tão retraído e fechado, quanto ele, havia se deixado levar por um sentimento tão forte por aquela menina? Sim, que outra explicação tinham esses pretensos encontros casuais que ele vivia armando...? Sabia exatamente cada passo que ela dava.. Desde o amanhecer em que ficava na biblioteca estudando, com pilhas e pilhas de livros que mal lhe faziam enxergar o mundo exterior. Quantas vezes, inúmeras vezes, ele entrava sorrateiramente na biblioteca e ficava observando-a estudar. Arrumar o cabelo, lendo absorta as passagens dos livros? Pensando, pensando e escrevendo, estudando, molhando a pena no tinteiro e voltando a escrever... Sempre sozinha.. Tão lindamente solitária que por vezes, chegava a merecer um quadro. Também já a vira adormecer sobre os livros...E quase não conseguira resistir a vontade de se aproximar, de tocar em seu cabelo macio. Mas... 
    
    _Os minutos vão passando lentamente
    Não tem hora pra chegar
    Até quando te querendo, te amando
    __Coração quer te encontrar_

Sim, justamente isso era seu maior problema. Hermione Granger era uma garota bonita e amável, e ele era um carrasco e ditador, era sim, tinha consciência disso, mas gostava de seu papel. Na melhor das melhores hipóteses algum dia, ela poderia não odiá-lo, porém mais do que isso, jamais poderia acontecer... Mas se assim fosse, porque ela o olhava sistematicamente durante as aulas? Talvez pudesse trocar os horários das rondas noturnas para fazer par com ela. A doce e linda Hermione Granger... Na verdade, Severo Snape não se considerava digno de amar ninguém. Muito menos àquela menina.. E tentava ocultar aquele amor, se não a sua própria interpretação, aos olhos das outras pessoas. 

- Alguém poderia me responder qual seria o ingrediente correto para se fazer a Poção da Invisibilidade? – perguntou ele, com frieza, mas seus olhos negros lhe traíam. Ninguém ergueu o braço. Ele estranhou. Hermione Granger sempre sabia tudo... Mas ela parecia muito ocupada, em sua classe escrevendo um pergaminho... Todos os alunos ficaram atentos as suas ações. Hermione que continuava escrevendo não se deu conta que algo estava errado. Só percebeu isso, quando sentiu um perfume amadeiderado muito perto de si.. e quando viu a mão pálida e suave do professor que surrupiava o papel.. 

- Professor devolva meu escrito, por favor. – disse ela, mortalmente pálida. 

- Minha aula não é a hora para ficar escrevendo bilhetes srta. Granger.. Francamente.. – afirmou ele, virando-se, senão supunha não ser capaz de resistir ao apelo explicito no belo rosto da moça. Neville olhou para ela, com uma expressão ainda mais amedrontada. Com certeza Hermione estaria encrencada. 

O professor colocou o bilhete sobre a classe, resistindo a tentação de abri-lo. Pela expressão amedrontada dela, algo muito importante estava escrito. O professor Snape continuou sua aula, mas seus pensamentos estavam presos no bilhete em cima de sua mesa. 

Hermione não sabia o que pensar. Tinha certeza que não ter escrito nenhum nome próprio naquele bilhete, mas e se por ventura tivesse escrito e não lembrasse? E mais ainda. Se porventura ele soubesse ou descobrisse intuitivamente a quem eram dirigidas àquelas palavras? Depois de mais uma hora de agonia a aula acabou, não sem antes, Snape dar uma detenção habitual a Neville. Mesmo amedrontada, Hermione caminhou até a mesa do professor que estava sentado segurando o bilhete. 

- Pois bem, srta. Granger. – falou ele, na voz mais letal que conseguiu- O que significa isso?- perguntou ele, segurando o bilhete. 

- Eu sei que estava errada, admito isso. Nas aulas devemos somente prestar atenção no conteúdo. – disse ela de olhos baixa. – por favor, me devolva. – ela estendeu a mão e levantou os olhos, porém encontrou um par de olhos negros que lhe miravam interrogativamente, mas que eram destituídos de sua frieza e sarcasmo habituais. Seu coração por um segundo, parou de bater. Como ele poderia ser assim, tão diabolicamente atraente? -Só depois que eu ler. – falou ele, simplesmente. E Hermione não foi suficiente rápida... Aquilo era uma carta, carta para alguém... 
    
     _" ...Vem que nos seus braços_
    
    _Esse amor é uma canção_
    
    __ _E eu não consigo te esquecer
    __Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você
    Sem você"
    _

-Um bilhete de amor...- comentou ele.. Enquanto lia a citada poesia..- Srta. Granger, a senhorita desperdiça seu tempo nas minhas aulas para escrever cartinhas de amor?? – perguntou ele, com ferocidade. 

- Professor, eu... – ela queria explicar. Na verdade, não só explicar, mas explicitar tudo sobre aquele bilhete. 

- Srta. Granger, pensei que para esse tipo de transgressão não houvesse nenhuma explicação possível. Hermione olhou fixamente para ele, que enfrentou seu olhar. Como ele poderia não perceber, fingir que ela não existia? Como poderia ser assim insensível? 

-Perfeitamente, professor. 

- Não desperdice seu tempo, minha cara senhorita, escrevendo essas baboseiras românticas quando poderia estar aprimorando seu conhecimento. – comentou ele, com frieza. Tinha certeza que aquela moça não estava ao seu alcance, mas ao mesmo tempo estava tão próxima. Num segundo, se quisesse poderia tocar seus cabelos macios, sua pele sedosa...E ele queria, queria muito. Nunca havia desejado nada, nem ninguém com a força com qual desejava aquela moça. 

- E agora, suma! – ele lhe disse. 

Hermione pegou o bilhete que o professor havia largado sobre a mesa e tentando conter as lágrimas pegou o seu material e lentamente foi saindo... Em qualquer minuto poderia tê-la feito parar... Poderia ter lhe dito o quanto gostava dela, o quanto ela lhe era importante... Mas a porta se fechou e ele não o fez. Do outro lado daquela porta de madeira havia uma moça caminhando abraçada aos livros, enquanto lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Como ele poderia ser assim tão insensível? Como não conseguia perceber que aquelas palavras lhe eram dirigidas? 
    
    _Eu não vou saber me acostumar_
    
    _Sem suas mãos pra me acalmar
    Sem seu olhar pra me entender
    Sem seu carinho amor
    Sem você
    _

Depois daquele dia, Hermione resolveu que iria esquecer daquele homem, daquela paixão, a qualquer custo. Tivesse que fazer o que fosse preciso. Mas por mais que tentasse os sentimentos pareciam ir contra esse seu desejo.. E não só os sentimentos. As circunstâncias e os fatos também. Naquilo que ela considerou um rasgo de inimizade, Alvo Dumbledore, mudara as escalas de inspeção dos corredores e ela, por um azar supremo (ou uma sorte), caíra de parceria justamente com a única pessoa de quem queria distância: Severo Snape. Mas essa inspeção conjunta não fora necessária, dois dias depois, o professor teve que partir para aquilo que era chamado de frente de batalha contra as Trevas. Hermione ficou levemente desesperada, não levemente, totalmente desesperada, pois seu amado poderia não voltar vivo. Mas não queria que ele enfrentasse todos os perigos sem saber que alguém lhe esperava, são e salvo... Vivo... E com muito amor... 

Naquela noite escura, ela procurou pelo professor Snape por todos os locais sem encontrá-lo. A ultima vez que o vira fora no Salão principal, na hora do jantar. Mas já fazia muito tempo... Ela procurou em todas as masmorras, nas salas de aulas, na torre de astronomia e nada... Hermione voltou até a Masmorra em que eram dadas as aulas de Poções. Talvez lá encontrasse alguma pista. Tudo parecia escuro e sombrio como o próprio Severo Snape, mas nenhuma pista de que ele pudesse estar lá... Ela apoiou-se numa cadeira, mas uma veste ficou presa em sua mão. Ela olhou a veste e mesmo com toda a escuridão presente, conseguiu perceber que jamais vira algo assim, tão estranho, tão exótico. Exótico demais para pertencer a alguém tão sóbrio e convencional como Severo Snape. 

Na verdade ela não conhecia aquele traje, mas pelas descrições de Harry, deveria ser uma veste de Comensal da Morte... Comensal da Morte e somente poderia pertencer a ele. Rapidamente ela, tateou a veste até encontrar um bolso e colocou dentro deste bolso o pergaminho que trouxera, procurando sair o mais rapidamente dali. Mas algo interessante aconteceu... A porta não queria mais abrir, nem com diversos feitiços que ela usou... E uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça... Ninguém deixaria por aí, uma veste de Comensal da Morte largada... Tinha que ter algo... Nem bem ela cogitava isso, quando ouviu passos.. Ela ocultou-se numa sombra mais espessa em que não conseguia ver muito bem o que acontecia.. Tinha alguém ali... demorou-se um pouco na direção de onde estava a veste e depois abrindo a porta, partiu... Mas Hermione reconheceu-lhe o perfume.. Era ele! 
    
    
    _Vem me tirar da solidão_
    
    _Fazer feliz meu coração_
    
    _Já não importa quem errou_
    
    _O que passou, passou_
    
    _Então vem, Vem, vem, vem...
    _

Os dias se passavam e inúmeras batalhas aconteciam . Aquele era um momento de folga , sem batalhas, nem aurores nem comensais da Morte... Severo Snape gostava de olhar o céu... as estrelas brilhantes.. Mas que não conseguiam brilhar tanto quanto os olhos lindos daquela moça... se alguém soubesse o quanto a amava.. se ele soubesse o quanto a amava, teria procurando-a para conversarem.. E não que naquela noite não houvesse a procurado, mas parecia que ela estava escondida em algum canto. Talvez, se saísse vivo dessas lutas, pudesse conversar com ela, nem que fosse para ouvir palavras gentis, mas dissuadoras de suas intenções... Na verdade não seriam intenções, eram sentimentos grandes e sinceros... Um amor enorme e verdadeiro... Ele colocou as mãos no bolso procurando aquecê-las e percebeu que dentro de um dos bolsos havia um pergaminho. 

Ele cogitou o que poderia ser uma vez que não se lembrava de ter colocado nada ali. Era um pergaminho e com curiosidade ele abriu, estava subscrita ao professor Severo Snape. Ele começou a ler aquilo que a seus olhos parecia uma poesia e um assombro correu por seus olhos...Ele conhecia aquela poesia... Era o que estava escrito no pergaminho dela, durante aquela aula, em que tivera que ser tão grosseiro para que conseguisse esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos. 

Conforme foi lendo os escritos, as lágrimas foram brotando de seus olhos negros e gélidos... Ela havia escrito aquilo para ele? Como pudera não ter percebido? Ou havia ficado com medo de perceber? Não poderia acreditar que aquela moça poderia realmente amá-lo, assim como ela amava... Era bom demais, incrível demais para ser verdade. 

Mas as palavras finais foram um alento ao seu coração: 
    
    _" Por favor, volte...
    Eu amo muito você, mesmo que jamais me dirija um olhar que não seja de ódio.
    Hermione Granger"_
    
    
    _Fecho os olhos
    Pra não ver passar o tempo_
    
    _Sinto falta de você...
    _

Ao observar as estrelas, ainda com o bilhete na mão, jamais poderia supor que algum dia ainda viesse a merecer uma felicidade como aquela. Merecer na verdade, ele acreditava que não fosse o caso. Mas se voltasse vivo daquelas batalhas, iria conversar com ela... Tão linda, tão amável, tão maravilhosa e que também o amava... Isso não parecia ser real. Não parecia estar acontecendo... 

Mas de qualquer modo, agora tinha um motivo para se manter vivo. Existia alguém que o esperava. Alguém que o amava e que ele amava também... 

E mais, uma vez, ele não queria decepcioná-la. Queria estar muito bem, para falar com ela, quando voltasse, para lhe explicar que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos, e para viver toda a felicidade que esse sentimento pudesse lhe trazer... 

Mas de qualquer forma, ao seu redor, a guerra continuava. Alguns aurores haviam chegado e tudo começava novamente... 

Mas algo era diferente... 

Diferente dentro do seu coração... 


End file.
